Risking Mass Homicide
by IridescentGaze
Summary: Happy tidings offers one hyperactive officer, more so than usual!


-AN- I do not own Fake, but I do accept donations. hint hint

---

A luxurious moan escaped his mouth as he thrust into the pliant form beneath him, receiving a pleasured cry in return as said body writhed in delight. The action was becoming less rhythm and more need by the second as the two men moved, sweat trickling down their backs. The moans and cries increased, growing in volume, until with a final thrust and scream Drake threaded their fingers. Blue eyes widened as he slipped the pale white-gold band over JJ's ring finger and breathlessly whispered two words in his ear.

---

Dee trudged up the stairs to the precinct doors as Ryo held them open for him. They had just arrived, and he was smirking at Ryo when the smile was torn from his face by something he hadn't heard in over a year.

"DEE-SENPAI!!" The words echoed down the hallway as a silvery purple blur followed in their wake. Too surprised to do anything, Dee was tackled to the ground in a fierce hug before a kiss was planted on his mouth. Then the weight was suddenly gone and Ryo's startled cry filled the air as he received the same treatment.

Bounding away from the two downed detectives, JJ rushed over to the next person.

They were still staring after him when strangled coughing caught their attention and Ted, supported by Drake, walked over.

"Ted? What happened to you?" Ryo was the first to react. Ted nodded in JJ's direction.

"Never mind that, what the fuck is up with JJ?" Dee struggled upright, wiping his mouth on his sleeve in the process. "And why don't you look harassed Drake?"

Drake chuckled, looking a tad annoyed. "I'm his partner, I'm used to it. Besides," he shrugged, "I've been dealing with it all morning already. Now I'm just rescuing his victims."

Dee blinked and Ted coughed again. "So what's the deal? Did he win the lottery or something?"

Drake couldn't stop the grin from splitting his face in half. "Guess the little guy was jumping around too much for anyone to see the ring on his finger, huh?"

Those within hearing range gaped at Drake while Ted sputtered his indignation. "I was kissed by a guy for that? God! And he made me swallow my bubblegum!"

Drake looked at the faces around him. He saw the frazzled eyes and the questions burning in them, and he burst out laughing. Dropping his support of Ted he clutched his stomach and howled in laughter. Ted, Dee and Ryo looked positively horrified. "God, please stop!" He wiped a make-believe tear from his eye. "Come on, we have work to do!"

The quartet moved to their offices, but instead of splitting up to their respective ones, they grabbed Drake and hauled him into the closest one, and shut the door just as another startled yell reached their ears.

I suppose now is a good time to divulge a little bit of information concerning Drake and JJ's dating period. When Drake had finally convinced himself that the closet wasn't such a comfortable place to be in on your own, he had surprised JJ (and himself) by asking the smaller man out on a date.

They had mutually agreed, albeit reluctantly on JJ's behalf, to keep the relationship under wraps. Taking pity on JJ, Drake had allowed JJ to tell people that he had a boyfriend, but not to divulge the name. So, teasing had escalated between the two of them to the point where even when Drake was comfortable about admitting who he was seeing, the game continued at the precinct.

It was common to hear Drake proclaim that JJ's new boyfriend didn't mind JJ hanging around him, because 'the boyfriend' knew there was no competition from him.

They were always referring to 'JJ's boyfriend'.

It never occurred to Drake that the bunch of detectives he called friends wouldn't have figured it out by now.

So when three curious faces had him pressed up against the closed door, demanding he started talking, he couldn't help but gasp for breath.

"No! No, no, no! How can he be getting married before us? It's JJ for god's sake!" Ryo raised an eyebrow in Dee's direction. Ted elbowed the green-eyed man in the ribs.

"You can be worried about that all you want, I want to know who this crazy son-of-a-bitch he's marrying is! Come on Drake! Split!"

Drake opened his mouth to say something when the door behind him shuddered as someone tried to open it. Berkeley's enraged voice reached around the door.

"PARKER! Fetch your partner THIS INSTANT!"

Falling away from the door, Drake wrenched it open just in time to catch JJ as the commissioner flung him into the door opening. JJ grappled for something to help him regain his balance, his happy laughter undiminished as Rose stormed away. It took him all of four seconds to realize whom he was clinging to before he latched onto Drake with a kiss.

Stunned, the three remaining detectives watched as Drake enthusiastically returned the kiss. Finally pulling away, Drake held JJ at arms length.

"Do that again, and you'll be dating a criminal."

JJ blinked, confused. "What?"

Drake shook his head. "You just kissed everyone in this station." When the confused look didn't waver, Drake laughed and hugged the smaller man close.

"JJ, you just risked mass homicide."

---

-AN- Err, I wrote this some time ago, but only posted it on mediaminer. Sorry!

-Me-


End file.
